No Stars Through the Night
by georgiegolightly
Summary: As I stood there, at the love of my life's funeral, it was as if I was lying in that coffin with him. As if I now had no willpower to breathe, to think, to do anything.


_**No Stars through the Night**_

Renesmee POV

I couldn't believe it. As I stood there, at the love of my life's funeral, it was as if I was lying in that coffin with him. As if I now had no willpower to breathe, to think, to do anything. Jacob had been driving Leah somewhere, and a semi had hit them; they both were now in a coffin. My father tried to take my hand, but I rejected him. I didn't want to be rude; I just really needed to be alone right now, especially in my head.

Finally, when I had had enough of staring at the coffin, I kicked off my shoes, and ran, without looking back. Tears streaming down my face. The trees around me passed in a blur of color. Eventually, Alice and my mother came and found me, practically having to drag me home.

The next day, everyone noticed how depressed I was. Everything I did was numb, and mechanic. Seth drove with me to school, taking Jacob's place. I went to Forks High. I was now seven, officially immortal. At about lunch time, I had had enough. I went to the parking lot, Seth just inches behind. He must have known what I was doing.

"Ness, wait up! Where are you going?!"

"Go away, Seth,"

"Come on, Nessie, you just can't run away,"

"Leave me alone," I said as I got in my car.

"At least tell me where you're going,"

I slammed the door in his face. "Anywhere but here,"

"Ness, open the door. Come on, talk to me."

As I drove off, he yelled, "Ness! Nessie, don't do this! Wait… wait!" But I peeled out too fast. As I turned the corner, I heard him mutter, "He wouldn't have wanted this."

Tears ran down the edges of my eyes and down my cheeks. I couldn't help the memories of my precious, precious Jacob from filling my mind. I thought the tears would never stop falling.

I drove and drove, never slowing down. When I got to Seattle, I drove straight to the train station.

As I sat in the train- going somewhere I didn't know; but anywhere was better than Forks- I wanted to scream. And bang my head on the standing bar in front of me. Scream, cry, cry, scream. Anything but try my best to keep calm as I was doing now.

Eventually, my phone rang. I stared at it, but made no move to pick it up. The caller ID read, _Dad._ Of course. I just stared at it until it stopped ringing. Obviously, just a few seconds after, it rang again. This time, I picked it up.

"Nessie?" my father asked.

I didn't say anything. But he heard my breathing.

"Nessie, _please._ Please come home."

"I'm not going back, Dad."

I hung up on him.

The phone rang again. But this time, the caller ID read, _Jacob_.

First, my heart filled with joy. Then suspicion. Then anger. Someone was _actually_ calling me from Jake's phone, just to get me to pick up. I grabbed the phone and threw it at the window. Since I was stronger then the average human, it went threw the window, shattering the glass.

The train came to a stop, and when it did, I ran out the door. I ran and ran and ran. Eventually, I stopped and dissolved in an ocean of tears. I fell asleep like that. I had a dream that night that I was running after someone, and I just couldn't get to them. That someone was Jacob. I got so close, then he dissolved into fog.

I woke in my bed. Of course. _Of course_ they'd find me and bring me back to the last place I wanted to be. Rage filled my mind.

I thought about my dream. It felt like there was some kind of… message in it. As if…crazy it may be…as if Jacob were still alive… somewhere. The chance of my impossible prediction was too great to pass up, so I got dressed and stormed down stairs.

"Going somewhere, Renesmee?"

My father was sitting in a chair near the front door. And he was using his I'm-Pissed-At-You voice. He had my keys in his palm.

"I need to go to La Push."

"I'm sure you do."

"Dad, seriously! This is important!"

"Okay. Look. You can go as long as you bring Seth. And don't strand him this time!"

"Fine, whatever. Just give me my keys."

He threw the keys at me and I caught them easily.

"I'm not kidding, Renesmee. You really scared all of us. I know what happened to Jacob-"

"Dad! Just stop! I promise to not run away today. There, you happy?"

"You're thinking it's a good thing you said 'today'"

"_Err!_ Okay! Fine, Dad. I promise to not run away! Period! I'll see you later. I won't be out late."

I went straight to my car and floored it, without getting Seth.

I drove straight to the La Push cliffs. Jacob (if he was still alive) had known when I was missing. That must've been why he called me. If he's still alive. So he must know when I'm in danger and he wants to try to stop it. If he's still alive.

When I got there, I got out and pretended I was going to jump off the cliff. If he were still alive, he'd come.

Just then, at the edge of the cliff, part of a rock chipped off, right underneath where my foot was.

Being my mother's daughter, I'm pretty uncoordinated. For being half vampire. I began to slip and soon, I was falling.

I fell and fell and fell. Until finally, I landed in the water with a giant, ice cold, _slash_! I tried to swim, but the current had me caught. Soon, a rough wave hit me right in the gut and thrust all the air out of me. I went under, and blacked out soon after.

Salt water was being forced out of my lungs. I tried to take a breath, but it was stopped by lips against mine, blowing air into me. I began to cough water out of my throat.

"Nessie?" a calming voice asked.

My eyes fluttered open. I opened them to see Jacob.

**Is she dead and in heaven with him? Are they both still alive? Who knows? This is the end of this story. I might make a sequel. I don't know. This isn't my favorite story. Tell me if you want this to have a sequel. If not, hey, that's your opinion. If you have any questions, send me a MESSAGE! NOT A REVIEW! I CAN NOT REPLY TO THOSE!! **

**Lots-o-Love,**

**EJ (TwilightGrl0312)**


End file.
